The present invention relates to an electronic asset utilization system and an electronic asset utilization method, which are intended to effect utilization of an electronic prepaid card or an electronic ticket (which will hereinafter be collectively referred to as “electronic asset”), such as purchase of electronic asset. Further, the present invention relates to a server for use with the electronic asset utilization system and method, as well as to a recording medium on which there is recorded a program for carrying out the electronic asset utilization method.
References to the figures referred to in this section may provide a parenthetical second reference number to refer to the diagrammatic representation of a transaction taking place (a “verb”) utilizing an element, while the non-parenthetical reference numbers refer to the element (a “noun”) itself that is, if appropriate, involved in the transaction.
Next will be described the existing prepayment-type settlement system using a prepaid card, by reference to FIG. 13.
In the drawing, a prepaid card terminal 2601 disposed in a retail outlet 2606 is to settle transactions by use of a prepaid card. The prepaid card terminal 2601 is connected to a central system 2602 of a prepaid card issuer 2607 by way of a communications line 2604. In some retail outlets, the prepaid card terminal 2601 is connected to the central system 2602 of the prepaid card issuer 2607 by way of a POS (point-of-sale) system disposed in the retail outlet and the communications line 2604.
Before purchasing a commodity product at the retail outlet 2606 through use of a prepaid card, a consumer 2605 first purchases a prepaid card 2600 (2609) from a prepaid card sales shop 2603 by paying cash (2608). The proceeds of the sale of the prepaid card are sent to the prepaid card issuer 2607 from the prepaid card sales shop 2603 (2610).
The consumer 2605 hands the prepaid card 2600 over to a clerk in the retail outlet 2606 (2611) and asks him to settle the transaction by use of the prepaid card. When the clerk inserts the prepaid card 2600 into a card reader of the prepaid card terminal 2601 and performs a prepaid-card settlement operation, the prepaid card terminal 2601 reads, from the prepaid card, data pertaining to the available balance of the card (hereinafter referred to simply as “balance data”) and writes, into the prepaid card 2600, new balance data calculated by deduction of the cost of the commodity product from the balance data. The prepaid card terminal 2601 prints, through use of a printer, an accounting statement on which appear a bill citing the commodity price and the new balance data pertaining to the prepaid card 2600. The clerk hands over to the consumer 2605 (2612 and 2613) the purchased commodity, the prepaid card 2600, and the accounting statement, thus terminating the settlement of the transaction using the prepaid card.
Subsequently, the prepaid card terminal 2601 bills a charge to the central system 2602 of the prepaid card issuer 2607 on the basis of the amount deduced from the prepaid card 2600, byway of the communications line 2604(2614). Upon being charged, the prepaid card issuer 2607 pays the charge to the retail outlet 2606 (2615).
There may be a case where a prepaid card is purchased from a prepaid card vending machine or a case where the prepaid card terminal 2601 is embodied as a vending machine or a public phone having the capability of settling a transaction by use of a prepaid card. Any of these embodiments is in principle based on the same mechanism. As described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 103426/1994, a system for performing mutual authentication between a prepaid card and a card reader/writer through use of an electronic signature has been put forward as a security measure. An IC card equipped with an IC chip capable of reserving an electronic prepaid card or balance data has recently come into use in place of a prepaid card.
By reference to FIG. 14, next will be described an existing sales system for selling tickets for various events, public performances, or movies and allowing entry of audience into a hall. Like the previously-described settlement, this sales system also employs a prepayment method.
In the drawing, a ticketing terminal 2617 is disposed in a ticket shop 2620 and is to issue a ticket. The ticketing terminal 2617 is connected to a ticket issuer 2621 by way of a communications line 2619.
In a case where the consumer 2605 purchases a ticket for an event, a public performance, or a movie, he calls the central system 2618 of the ticket issuer 2621 and reserves a desired ticket (2624). The central system 2618 carries out booking of the requested ticket and issues a reservation number to the consumer 2605 (2625). The consumer 2605 who has received the reservation number goes to the ticket shop 2620 and asks a clerk to issue the ticket by telling her the reservation number.
The clerk performs a ticketing operation by entry of the reservation number into the ticketing terminal 2617. The ticketing terminal 2617 transmits the reservation number to the central system 2618 of the ticket issuer 2621 by way of the communications line 2619 (2627). In response to the transmission of the reservation number, the central system 2618 transmits to the ticketing terminal 2617 (2628) data pertaining to the booked ticket. The ticketing terminal 2617 prints the thus-received ticket data on a paperboard specified by the ticket issuer 2621 and outputs the thus-printed paperboard as a ticket 2616. The clerk delivers (2630) the thus-issued ticket 2616 to the consumer 2605 in exchange for cash (2629), thus terminating the sale of the ticket.
The proceeds of the sale of the ticket are transmitted to the ticket issuer 2621 after a commission for the ticket shop 2620 has been deducted from the proceeds. After a commission for the ticket issuer 2621 has been deduced from the proceeds, the remainder is paid to the promoter of the event (2634).
The consumer 2605 goes to an event hall 2623 designated for the ticket 2616 and hands the ticket 2616 over to a responsible official 2622 (2632). After having visually checked whether or not the details of the ticket 2616 are correct, the official 2622 allows the consumer 2605 to enter the hall (2633).
Next will be described a broadcast view system which allows viewing of a digital television broadcast by use of a communications satellite (CS) or a like satellite. In an existing broadcast view system, after having established contract with a broadcaster, the user receives a broadcast program and key data to be used for decoding the program through use of a dedicated receiving terminal (set-top box: STB). The thus-decoded broadcast program is displayed on a TV screen. When the user views a pay-per-view program, a charging operation is performed, whereby billing information and historic data are written into the IC card inserted in the receiving terminal. The billing information is periodically transmitted to the broadcaster by way of a communications line, and the charge is settled.
As prepaid cards have become widespread, the existing settlement system has encountered a drawback of an increase in the number of problems, such as sale or use of counterfeit cards and unauthorized billing performed by the retail outlets 2606. Instances of unauthorized billing performed by the retail outlets 2606 are divided into distinct categories; for example, charging an amount higher than the real price of a commodity product or than an amount appearing on the display of the prepaid card terminal 2601 without the user's knowledge, and charging, to the central system 2602, an amount higher than the amount deducted from the prepaid card 2600. At the time of settlement, the prepaid card terminal 2601 in principle rewrites only the balance data recorded on the prepaid card 2600. Therefore, unauthorized billing can be readily performed by modification of the prepaid card terminal 2601.
Further, in the existing settlement system, the prepaid card 2600 per se is inserted directly into the prepaid card terminal 2601. There is a chance of tampering with the information recorded on the prepaid card 2600 by modification of the prepaid card terminal 2601 or unauthorized reading of the personal information recorded on the prepaid card 2600, which would usually not be read at the time of settlement.
For these reasons, demand exists for the prepaid card terminal 2601 and a settlement system, which have a higher degree of reliability and security. For example, a physical measure must be taken against unauthorized modification of the prepaid card terminal 2601, such as sealing a housing of the prepaid card terminal 2601 in order to prevent disassembly thereof. However, such a countermeasure hinders reduction in the size or cost of the prepaid card terminal 2601.
In the existing settlement system, the consumer 2605 cannot directly ascertain the amount deducted from the prepaid card 2601. For this reason, the retail outlet 2606 must hand over, to the consumer 2605, an accounting statement having printed thereon a bill specifying the commodity price and the available balance of the prepaid card 2600. However, submission of such an accounting statement hinders an increase in sales efficiency and saving of resources.
Further, the storage capacity of the prepaid card 2601 is limited and comparatively small, and hence a large amount of information cannot stored in the prepaid card. For this reason, a prepaid card encounters difficulty in storing information of various types into a single card.
In the existing sales system, even when the ticket has already been booked online, the user has to go to the ticket shop 2630 in order to purchase and request issuance of a ticket. The sales system encounters a problem of the user being subjected to inconvenience of having to go to the ticket shop 2620 in the end. Further, in the existing sales system, the officer 2622 has to visually examine the tickets 2616 at the entrance of the event hall 2623, thus deteriorating the efficiency of examination work and involving a potential of causing an examination failure. Further, there is a fear of a consumer gaining unauthorized entry through use of a counterfeit ticket or a like ticket.
In the existing broadcast view system, payment of a charge for pay service, such as a pay-per-view broadcast program, is limited to a withdrawal from a bank account or settlement with a credit card. Further, in the existing broadcast system, billing information and history information are accumulated in a receiving terminal, and these information items are collected periodically. Therefore, there has been a necessity for ensuring a communications line for establishing communication with a server of the broadcaster.